breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Big Baby Bun Sitting
"Adventures in Big Baby Bun Sitting" is the 1st half of episode 1 from Season 2 and the 41st title overall. It aired on April 5, 2015. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce babysit Big Baby Buns, but must deal with his monstrous growth spurt! Plot The episode starts with SwaySway and Buhdeuce playing a card game. When Buhdeuce slams down his Rainbow Confetti card, there is a large "BOOM" sound. Buhdeuce thinks this is the card and slams down more cards, thus hearing more "Booms". When the house cracks SwaySway tells Buhdeuce that it is not the cards. Swaysway and Buhdeuce are grabbed by a giant red hand. That hand belonged to Big Mama Monster, who stood beside Big Daddy Crumbs. Big Daddy Crumbs says that the ducks look delicious, but Big Mama Monster stops him by saying that they could not eat the pair and that they were babysitting their baby, Big Baby Buns. They warn that if anything happens to him, they will eat them. Big Baby Buns goes through a growth spurt in which he drastically grows to SwaySway's height, then into a teenager, now preferring to be called "Trippa B". He demands alone time, but with the Breadwinners ordering him around, he ditches them and runs away from the swamp pad. They get a call from Mama Monster who demands to hear her baby's voice but they successfully covered up for BBB. When SwaySway and Buhdeuce go look for him via the Rocket Van, they find BBB having joined the biker ducks. Just as SwaySway and Buhdeuce confront him, BBB booty kicks them away. The biker ducks however betray him by leaving some of the loot they stole from the Quack-e-mart. Rambamboo then arrests BBB without hearing him out. SwaySway and Buhdeuce barged into the court and leveled up to lawyers but are unable to prove him innocent until a bread with butt prints is shown as evidence. SwaySway then shows BBB has 3 butt cheeks instead of 2 and so the judge frees him. When BBB's parents pick him up, he's now a new monster and not a scratch on him. SwaySway and Buhdeuce already miss the times they had with BBB when he was a baby, so they smell his diaper to bring back memories, thus fainting due to the horrible stench. Characters Main characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce *Big Baby Buns *Mama Monster *Big Daddy Crumbs Minor characters *Biker Ducks *Rambamboo *Judges *Jelly Song *Big Baby Buns Reprise *Trippa B Trivia * This episode marks the 2nd appearance of Big Baby Buns and his mom. **This is also the first appearance of Big Daddy Crumbs. * This is the very 1st episode premiering in 2015 after a 4 month hiatus. * The 4 month hiatus was the longest wait in Breadwinners history; until "Wolf Head Bread" and "Rock N' Roar" come out after a 5 month hiatus. * In the USA, this was the first ever 2015 episode to premiere. * This is the first episode to be broadcasted in 2015. Gallery Meettheparents.png Screenshot (15).png TeenBBB.png Supremecourt.png Lawyerducks.png Caseclosed.png BBBnerd.png ByeBBB.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Swaysway Category:Buhdeuce Category:Big Baby Buns Category:Season Two Episodes